Talk:The Mother (strategy)
: I assume you will be a melee warrior, archers will be explained in rogue section. -192.246.231.211 ::I meant melee, you can be a melee rogue, or a melee warrior or a melee arcane warrior. You can be an archer warrior or an archer rogue. Having it class specific is also okay, but having cleaned up Ser Cauthrien, Archdemon and High Dragon, this was the way people tended to talk (i.e. spells, melee or archer) i wont go into the specifics, its kind of dull. Dch2404 11:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh goody, someone split it into a separate strategy page. When I get a chance tomorrow afternoon I'll throw in the stuff I'd intended to add while it was still in the biographical article. I'll also use my Grammarblade (Tier 9, +10 damage against errors). Zeralesaar 02:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Tentacles more annoying than children I found the tentacles more annoying then the children. The tentacles knock you down, block your way, and do a lot of damage compared to some little children that you can kill without using any spell. And if you have some of the mentioned AoE without friendly fire, they are easy. Or just take a short break in killing the mother. There aren't even that many. The initial wave is a bit bigger, the others are just your usual sized spawn, which you defeat in dozens during Awakening and especially in the lair. Of course they try to overpower you, but they aren't as strong as the tentacles, making it easier to resist. I think may main (mage) got not overpowered once by them in the fight with the Mother, compared to being used as ball (getting knocked again) over as soon as i got up) by the tentacles. No party member died (at least not in my final try, it crashed several times before, and i did make some mistakes, as not using enough poultices and potions). I used a offense mage (main), healer (Anders) and two melees, being Oghren obviously with a two handed weapon and Sighrun with two weapons. Also, it should be mentioned that you can cast large AoE spells on the Mother without affecting your melees, just place it behind/besides her. (talk) 21:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I would agree with the strategy currently in the article if she would spawn additional tentacles later, but she doesn't. Is this really a singular experience? Melee Weapons and the Final Blow Should there be a mention concerning the melee weapons used for the final blow when the Mother is killed or is there a bug? My husband played the DLC the first time (allegedly unbugged) and it happened again when I played through after him (terribly buggy) and both times, the cutscene showed the main-hand weapon stabbed through the Mother's mouth after which the Warden simply walked off, leaving the blade embedded in the monster. The weapon did not reappear in the inventory either. I avoided my husband's ire by substituting two lesser daggers swapped from my inventory at the last minute and retained my better weapons. We wondered if this might be a bug or if perhaps a note might be appreciated on the strategy page so others could avoid having to fight the Mother twice just to keep their favorite weapons. Shenachie (talk) 21:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Tentacle Damage For all tentacles, including the ones in Kal'Hirol , if you hit them with an effect that causes continuing damage (like Crushing Prison), they will continue to take damage even if they disappear below ground. Gglazer (talk) 05:05, December 3, 2013 (UTC)